The Vampire and The Slayer
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Starts in Blood Thief and goes off canon. Vlad loves Erin, she agrees to marry him, but with one condition. Turn her! But with the new laws, it wont be easy please read and reveiw xxx Rating will probably change to M xxx
1. Preface

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta, YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Preface

Erin saw something moving in the courtyard as she desperately tried to escape. 'Vlad?' she whispered.

"Vlad!" She shouted to get his attention.

"Erin? What the hell are you doing?" he acted surprised at her.

"Waiting for you, Bertrand said you wanted to meet me here, and then he locked me out." She looked over their walls. "Vlad, quick, get inside the suns coming up, forget me, and just get inside!"

Before she could blink the door was unlocked and Vlad held her around the waist with one arm pulling her inside.

"Ahh," he called as the flames burnt his sleeves. Quickly she placed a cover over them and patted them out. There was silence. She broke it.

"Vlad, are you OK?" she asked

"I think so, but I think I need a word with Bertrand." Taking her hand they weaved through the corridors to find his tutor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Vlad asked pushing Erin slightly behind him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bertrand looking surprised at the accusation

"Are you insane? Leaving Erin out there?" Vlad said looking annoyed at Bertrand.

"Oh please, we all know she's a breather Vlad. Don't deny it, she can't stay here."

"Yes she can and will."

"I was only acting on orders." He shrugged.

"Whose orders?" Vlad practically growled, narrowed his eyes.

"Ingrid."

"Who said my name?" Ingrid asked.

"Why did you make him lock her out?"

"I didn't, he told me about it?"

"Stop lying Ingrid," Bertrand defended himself, protecting the real culprit. "Now come on, open that damn book."

"No, I'll do that tomorrow, today," he took Erin's hand, "we are gonna hang out."

Bertrand groaned as they left him and Ingrid alone in the room.

Please review xxx


	2. Defeating The Dark Side

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta, YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 1

It was a week later when Vlad had emerged from the mirror with his evil side in full force. Erin was in History when the fire alarm went off. As she passed the stairs she saw Vlad, standing, staring at her as she pulled her hood over her head to protect her identity. She eyed him cautiously as she and the others were ushered outside.

He followed her to home economics until he was sent away by the teacher due to his suspension. He shouldn't have been there, but he was there in the hallway, waiting as she and Becky passed. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make her jealous. She put garlic on Becky's neck to protect her from her 'dinner date'.

She stood on the stairs as he tossed Ingrid out into the sun.

"Be strong, you're stronger than him. I believe in you," she whispered as his fangs he was millimetres away from her neck. He stopped.

"Ingrid," he murmured from where he now sat at the wall.

Covering herself up she sprinted out to find Ingrid who had smoke billowing from her body. As she helped Ingrid up the stairs to her room Ingrid froze in fear at the sight of him. She cringed as he passed, heading to the mirror room. Leaving Ingrid in her room she rushed down.

"Vlad! Don't-"

"No, Erin, I have to do this, for me, for you."

"For us." She finished.

"Yes." He said, their forehead's touching, "for us. Please, I won't be long." He tried to kiss her forehead but retracted at the stench of the garlic. She watched as her went through the mirror, closed her eyes and collapsed against the wall to sit.

It seemed like hours later when he emerged; he looked exhausted, battered and bruised, well if vampires bruised. She looked up and stood. "Vlad?" She said cautiously. As soon as he looked up his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forwards, landing with a 'thud' on the floor.

Not knowing what to do herself she ran up the stairs to find someone. She found Bertrand in Ingrid's room. He narrowed his eyes and hissed at her. He just hated that she was here; to him she was a distraction.

"Oh shut up, come on."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he spat.

"Oh for fucks sake! It's Vlad, he's collasped outside the mirror room." Before she could blink he was gone, she ran leaving Ingrid with a sleeping Wolfie. She got halfway there when Bertrand passed her with Vlad in his arms. He took him into his room and laid him on the sofa rather than in the coffin.

"Go get some blood." He said.

"But he doesn't drink-"

"Soya blood, whatever, just get some blood!" he yelled and Erin ran.

"There isn't any in. The cellar's locked too."

"Urgh!"

"Wait, I have an idea, stand back," she said producing her pocket knife.

"No, you do that, and the Count will smell it the second he's in the same room as you."

"I don't care, now move." After glaring down at her he moved out of her way. "Get me a cup." Silently he gave her a glass and held his breath. She sliced across her wrist and squeezed it as the blood oozed into the glass. "Go get me something to cover my wrist." She said and Bertrand left, and breathed once away from the smell. Tipping Vlad's head up she waved the glass under his nose, letting the scent of her blood bring his fangs out.

Slowly she gave him the blood to drink.

"Erimmm" was all he could manage.

"I'm here. Don't worry Vlad," she whispered.

"I won. I beat him." He whispered.

"I know Vlad, I know."

"What's that smell? Erin?" He asked when he realised what he smelt. "Why can I smell blood?" She looked away, holding her wrist as Betrand brought her a bandage and disinfectant.

"Vlad, you needed it, please, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry," he whispered after a long silence. "I'm upset that you risked your life to save me, but i'm not angry." She hugged him, relieved.

"Vlad, get some rest, we can talk in the morning."

"Stay with me. Please Erin."

"That isn't a good idea-"

"Nobody asked you Bertrand, please." He said looking at Erin.

"Alright Vlad, just tonight. Just until you're better." She looked around the room, "where am I gonna sleep?"

"Help me up," he smiled. He clicked his fingers and the sofa pulled out into a double bed. She lay him down and excused herself to get changed. She returned in boy-shorts and a hoodie and climbed in beside Vlad.

"Night Vlad." She said facing the wall.

"Night Erin," Vlad lay facing her. She sighed.

"Go on, I know you want to, I can feel your eyes on me," she laughed as he draped an arm over her waist and she took his hand in hers.

Please review xxx


	3. Arguing with Teacher

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta, YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 2

Almost a month had passed and things between Erin and Vlad were progressing smoothly. No matter how hard Bertrand tried he couldn't separate the pair. Even during lessons. Vlad wanted Erin in the room, she did her schoolwork and he focused on his training. Well, he tried to, Erin barely got any work done, as her eyes continued to wander to Vlad. As his eyes wandered to her.

"For God's sakes, Vlad, pay attention." Bertrand shouted as Vlad had unknowingly pinned him to the ceiling. Again.

"Sorry, Bertrand. Again." He blushed and heard Erin try to conceal a giggle.

"Right that's it. I've had enough of this. You. Breather. Out."

"No way, stay Erin," Vlad said.

"Vlad, if she doesn't leave in the next minute, I'll tell your father she's a breather." He threatened. Vlad sighed.

"Fine, Erin, I'll meet you upstairs. OK?"

"OK," she said kissing his cheek before she left, more to piss of Bertrand.

"This has to stop Vlad, sooner or later something will happen and your father will realise."

"No, it won't. And besides, I'll protect Erin with my life, he wouldn't dare harm the Chosen One." Vlad told him in an even tone. "What time is it?"

"8:15. Why?"

"I'm taking Erin out tonight. Class over." Vlad walked out of the room, picking up his jacket and leaving a rather annoyed (putting it nicely) Bertrand.

Vlad took Erin out into the fields and they lay, side by side looking at the stars. Erin rolled on her side to face him. "Vlad, I've been thinking, and Bertrand's right, we can't keep this a secret forever. Sooner or later, your dad will realise that I'm aging. I have two choices. I can leave-"

"No, Erin, please, I want you to stay." He told her sitting up.

"Or, turn me."

"No way. Erin, why would you want that, why would you even think about that?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot recently. I mean, I'm going to age, and get older, you won't. Vlad, I want this. Please."

"Erin, I can't, just think though, how can we prove that vampires and humans can get along?"

"Look, we go to a human school. Surely that can be a good enough start, Vlad I want this."

He looked at her. "I'm not promising anything. But I'll think about it, if you can prove it's what you really want. Now let's not think about that now. Let's get back to our night."

"Alright." She agreed and they laid back in the grass, unaware that they were being watched...

Please review xxx


	4. A Promise and A Problem

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta, YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 3

Bertrand listened intently.

He continued to listen to Vlad and Erin.

"Remember what you said to your family, about the next, 100 years?"

"Yeah?" Then he realised she was twisting the ring on her finger. A promise ring he'd given her after before she'd tried to leave when Bertrand got her.

_'"I'll find you. Once this is all over I'll find you, then I'll make you mine." He told her opening a ring box._

_"Vlad is that?"_

_"Not and engagement ring, just a promise ring. Erin, we're 17, when we get through this, I want to marry you. Will you wear this until then?"_

_"Of course I will Vlad." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

"Well, I won't be around in 100 years."

"Erin, believe me, I will turn you, just not yet."

"Vlad I want to be young like you. Like Ingrid, even your dad, he's what, 600?"

"Give or take a decade." He shrugged.

"He can pass for mid-forties. I want to be like you."

"Erin, I will change you. I swear. Just finish school first. The change isn't always as painless as you think, and with the fighting we both missed enough to get kicked out. Let's not risk it."

Erin lay back down sulking. "Fine."

Vlad laughed, "You sound Wolfe's age."

"Whatever, come on, there's school in 5 hours. I'd like to sleep a bit before then."

"Oh Erin," he called after her as she began to walk across the field towards the school. "I will turn you, I promise." She ignored him and just kept walking. "Erin," sighing in defeat he used his speed to catch-up to her, hold on to her and go back to the school and into her old room. The pair of them had come to an agreement that she would spend her nights in his coffin which had been replaced with a larger one to accommodate them both, and her room was used as a small living room with the sofa and they had managed to get a TV in there. Although they mostly fell asleep watching TV.

He left her alone to get changed and waited for her to call him back in. No matter how irritated she was with him she needed him to 'click' the coffin open. Calling him back in she looked towards the coffin and he clicked his finger. Kissing his cheek she climbed in and closed her eyes. It was the first day of their last year at the sixth form.

Vlad had turned 18 over the summer, and was well known throughout the other students. Unlike at Vlad's old school he had quite a few friends. The girls all swooned over him and were incredibly jealous of Erin, the guys wanted to shag her and be him.

It was a dull day, meaning for the time being, Vlad could be outside, in the shade of course, when Jonno made his way over to them. After reaching an agreement they were friends, but not close, they guy-hugged and Vlad asked for a word in private. Erin eyed them suspiciously as they walked towards their first class. At break she went to find Wolfe and Vlad spoke to Jonno.

"So what's up?"

"I've got a problem. With Erin."

"You aren't dumping her are you?"

"What? No, look, it's complicated, I asked her to marry me someday, she agreed but."

"But?"

"She wants me to turn her."

"But that would mean..."

"Biting yeah."

"Ah, I see your problem."

"I've convinced her to postpone it, until she's 18."

"Which is?"

"Three weeks. Then I got it extended until the end of the year. But she's adamant."

"Ah, big problem."

"Yeah. _Big _problem."

"Well, maybe you can get around the rules? I mean, she wants it, doesn't she?"

"She says she does."

"Well, I'll speak with mum; see if we can find out."

"Cheers Jonno. Come on, we're gonna be late."

Please review xxx


	5. Meeting With The Slayers

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta, YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 4

That night, when Jonno returned home his mother was just finishing dinner.

"Hiya Jonno, how's school?"

"It was OK. Vlad has a problem and wondered if we could look into it."

"Well, we'll see what we can do, what's wrong?" She asked handing him his plate.

"Well, he asked Erin to marry him."

"That's sweet."

"But, Erin had a condition. She wants it to last forever and wants him to turn her. He's managed to postpone it, until she's 18, which is only 3 weeks away, and after she finishes school. So we have until after exams in June to find out, or decide whether we're ok with this."

"Hmm, that will be tricky to pull over with the others in the guild, they only hunt rogues who don't obey the rules, but they may not like this."

"That's what I thought."

"Anyway, never mind that now. Let's eat."

The week soon passed and they went to see the trial of a vampire that was caught drinking from a breather. Vlad was there, as the 'chosen one' also so he could speak to the head of the guild. Jonno had agreed to go with him as a witness and so the head didn't pull a stake on the vampire who brought peace.

"Ah, Vlad, Jonno, please do come in, have a seat."

Vlad paused before the window. The curtains were open and a ray of sunlight created a barrier across the room. "Um, Jonno?"

"Ah, right, sorry 'bout that."

"Thanks." Vlad said as Jonno closed the curtains. "And thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice."

"You said you had a serious problem."

"I do. Y'see, I asked my girlfriend, Erin Noble-"

"Noble, yes, good slayer, well, she was."

"Yes, I asked her to marry me."

"Well, champagne and vintage blood all around I think."

"Not exactly. She agreed on one condition."

The head of the guild moved leant over towards the desk, resting his chin on his fingers. "And I'm guessing this is the problem?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well, what is her condition?"

"After she is 18 and finished school, she wants me to turn her, so we really can be together forever. But-"

"But with the new laws in place, you weren't sure."

"Exactly, I wondered if there was a possibility I could turn her, without pissing off the guild."

"I see. It may take some doing, but I'll look into it for you."

"Thank you." Vlad reached over to shake his hand but the gesture was not returned. Vlad waited for sunset before returning home the school and Erin.

Erin was in the new living room with Wolfe, showing him some cartoons. He was snuggled into her side as they watched re-runs of '_Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids_.' It was good to hear him laughing after all he'd seen last school year.

Vlad sat the other side of Wolfe and put his arm around both of them. They kissed quickly over his head. "That's scarier than what is on the telly." He said.

"Really?" Vlad said winking at Erin.

"We know something much scarier." she said to him.

"Really? What is it?"

"Come with us."

Please review xxx


	6. Oh Sure, Scar Me For Life

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta, YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 5

They took Wolfie to Redfield's room. It seemed that since he had been found, quite disturbingly in a school girl's uniform, he tended to do it in his own time and sing Britney Spears. Badly.

Wolfie could hear bad singing, but he didn't see what was so scary.

"That's not scary," he told them.

"Oh yeah?" Vlad said pushing the door open to see Renfield singing into a hairbrush in a school skirt and shirt.

"AHHHHHH!" Wolfie screamed running down the hall to his bedroom, where he slammed the door shut leaving Vlad and Erin to chase after him, which they didn't do very well since they were laughing.

"Told you," they said at his door.

"That was cruel." He yelled back, catching the attention of Ingrid and Bertrand who were dating!

"What was cruel Wolfie?" She called through the door.

"They said there was something scarier than them kissing, and it was."

Her eyes narrowed at Erin and Vlad. "What did you do to him?"

"Just showed him one of Redfield's favourite pastimes. Go take a look, he's in his room. Right now." Vlad said innocently, fully aware that the uniform he was using was Ingrid's as Erin's was much too small.

Wolfie, hearing no sound braved opening his bedroom door. Just in time to hear Ingrid scream, "RENFIELD! GET OUT OF THAT UNIFORM NOW! AND BURN IT!"

Wolfie clung to Erin, frightened by his half-sister's shouting. His arms secured tightly around Erin he hid his face in her side and they ushered him back into the living room so he didn't see or hear anything else.

_Meanwhile..._

The head of the slayer's guild stood in front of the council. They had come up with the terms for Erin's change. They had decided to run a trial for Vlad and Erin to prove it is what are they really want. Of course there was always one who disagreed with the rest...

Please review xxx


	7. Night in, Night out and trouble brewing

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta, YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 6

James Herold was a slayer. Unlike the others, he was not won over by Vlad's theory of peace between vampires and breathers. His entire family had been slayers, and before the new laws had been passed they had all been bitten and drained by rouge vampires.

He loathed them. Vlad especially.

Mainly because he had had a crush Erin when she was a slayer, then she left and went undercover. When she came back she had a vampire boyfriend. Not just any vampire boyfriend either. It would have to be the bloody 'chosen one.'

When he heard the request he was livid to say the least. What made it worse was he was still 16 and had to go to the school with Jonno, Erin and Vlad. He tended to keep his distance from them. But what could he do when the girl he liked was engaged and going to be turned into a vampire. Sure there were terms that had to be met, but he still didn't like it. Now he knew how that guy felt in that vampire 'chick flick.' 'Twilight' or something like that.

Only in the real world, vampires were easier to kill, he just wasn't allowed to anymore.

That was a problem...

Erin was in a DT classroom sharpening something for the school brid house Miss McHauly had asked to be built. Her teacher had 'volunteered' her for the purpose. Suddenly Vlad appeared beside her making her jump and point the sharpened wood at him.

"Be careful with that, you might slay somebody."

"Sorry, old habits die hard when you live with vampires. What're you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my beautiful girlfriend?"

"OK, you want something, don't you?"

"Who said anything about wanting anything?" She just starred at him. "OK, Jonno asked me if I wanted to go out with him and Sam, will you be alright?"

"You don't need to ask me. Go on, you need a night out with the lads. My girlyness is making you sweet." He hesitated. "Go, before I point this at you again."

"Love you." He kissed her lips quickly and with a 'whoosh' sound he was gone. Shaking her head and laughed, packing away the woodwork.

She spent the evening babysitting Wolfie while Ingrid and Bertrand raided the blood cellar and the count was 'spying' on their headteacher. _'That is just disturbing' _she thought as he left her alone with the little boy.

Once Wolfie was asleep and she was going to bed she realised. She couldn't open the coffin. Only a vampire could. And the only one she would ask besides Vlad would be the one perving on her headteacher at the time.

When Vlad returned he found Erin asleep not in the coffin, but on the sofa infront of the tv.

Shaking his head with a chuckle he picked her up and carried her to their room, clicked his fingers and laid her in the coffin. He caressed her face, before laying beside her and closing the lid.

"Night Erin." He whispered falling into a dreamfull sleep.

Please Review, I love hearing from you guys xxx


	8. Happy Birthday To You

Chapter 7

The weekend of Erin's 18th brought a trip away for the Count, and Ingrid and Bertrand were on a holiday in France.

Vlad had made sure to wake Wolfie and get him ready.

"Ready?" He asked the little boy before clicking the coffin open.

"Happy birthday too you, happy birthday too you, Happy birthday dear Erin. Happy birthday too you. During the song Erin woke gently and smiled at the boys. She noticed Vlad was holding a cake with strawberry cream, her favorite. Clicking his fingers the wax figures of a one and an eight lit up and she was made to blow them out.

Climbing into his brother's spot in the coffin, Wolfie gave her an envelope with her card in and Vlad gave her a small box with a new necklace in it from where he perched at the end of the coffin. He had ordered it from Whitby, it was a small silver rectangle with a stripe of Whitby Jet and a stripe of purple on a simple silver chain.

"I love it. Thank you," she said kissing him on the lips.

"Ugh," Wolfie said under his breath.

"Oh, I almost forgot you."

"No, no, nooo" he cried as she wrapped her arms around him and gave his cheek a big sloppy kiss. Laughing Vlad took the necklace from her and moved with incredible speed to behind her where he put the chain on her.

"Right, come on Wolfie, let's get you dressed." Vlad said and they left Erin to get changed alone.

It was a Friday, which may have been the start of a weekend, but they did have school. And no babysitter.

Vlad and Erin thought about what they could do with Wolfie. He couldn't pass as a student, and they couldn't leave him up there on his own all day.

"We could ask..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, come on, she's a drama teacher. When she's not hunting down rouge vampires anyway." Erin said.

"I guess it's worth a go. Come on, let's go. Wolfie, have you got something you can do all day?"

"I've got my DS you got me at Christmas."

"OK, go get your games, you're gonna have to spent the day with Jonno's mum."

"If she'll babysit."

"Can't I just stay up here?"

"Not on your own." Erin smiled ruffling his hair. "Go on," Wolfie sighed and left to retrieve his DS. "I'll take him down, can you take my bag to form?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there."

Leading Wolfie through the school for Erin was a little weird. But finding Mina was fairly easy, considering her room was the biggest room in the school bar the assembly hall.

"Mina, can I have a word a minute?"

"Sure Erin, what's wrong."

"Um, there's only me and Vlad here and there's nobody to watch Wolfie, while we're in school, we were wondering if he could stay in here?"

"Yeah, sure, he can join in some of the games with the first years if he wants."

Wolfe's eyes lit up, "Yeah!"

"Wolfie, remember, you have to behave yourself, and listen to Mina."

"I will. Bye Erin."

Shaking her head she left him there and made her way to her and Vlad's form room


	9. School Day

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta,

YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 8

When Erin got to her form she sat beside Vlad who was talking to Jonno.

"Happy birthday Erin."

"Shh, Jonno, I don't want people to know about it."

"Too bad," Vlad said, there was a 'whoosh' she looked down and there was a huge '18 TODAY!' Badge pinned to her school tie.

"Cheers Vlad." She said.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, and before I forget, this is from me and mum."

"Thanks Jonno."

The gift was a photo album of pictures taken over the summer when the three of them had gone traveling the coast. Known for its dull weather there were very few days Vlad couldn't go out. Looking through them there were so many memories. From the many disco's they had been too and blowing, going to the theme park and even one from when she fell asleep in Vlad's arms.

"You're welcome" he said as she hugged him.

"Right, come on; let's get this day over with." She sighed as the bell rang and she was escorted to her first lesson. History.

She sat at the back, unnoticed by anyone else she drifted off into her mind. She felt Vlad nudge her and her eyes sprang to the teacher. "Sorry?"

"Erin, name something that lead to the downfall of Hitler."

"League of Nations" Vlad whispered, so only she heard.

"League of Nations." She answered. She was lucky this was what she had done her essay on, so she knew about it.

"Care to elaborate Miss Noble?"

"Um.. They didn't stop him from breaking the Treaty of Verslise, and this made him over confident so he didn't believe them when they said that Poland was the last straw."

"Correct, now would you kindly pay attention to the lesson."

"Yes sir." She murmured.

At break time it was a dull day so they picked Wolfie up to take him outside for break time.

After taking him back they went through the rest of Friday without any trouble. Since the three were going out tonight for her birthday Mina agreed to take Wolfie over night and drop him off in the morning. Well, maybe afternoon, they were going out drinking. Although they wouldn't get drunk, well, too drunk, they had Wolfie to entertain for the week of half term.

Erin was using Wolfe's room to get ready because they wanted to get out as soon as the sun set as the dull day had brightened up during lunch.


	10. Night Out

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta,

YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 9

When they arrived they were let straight into the club and Jonno went to buy everyone a drink. He returned with three glasses of Cola and three shots.

"Happy birthday Erin." The boys said before the three of them drank their shots. Coughing as the Vodka burned their throats. Luckily for Vlad, he had a higher alcohol tolerance than the others so he would stop them if things got out of hand.

They had met Erin's friend Becky there, she had been invited to be cheered up after she had been dumped.

Earlier that week. At the moment she was trying to drink away her troubles, but Jonno took her drink away from her. She glared at him and the others rolled their eyes. They hated each other, but the chemistry between them was easily seen by someone who'd never met them before. They were _always _at each other's throats, but the spark between them was probably enough to jump-start a car.

After the first round of drinks, Vlad lead Erin, rather unwillingly onto the crowded dance floor. The small dance space meant they had to be closer together and her baby-blue dress didn't really leave much to the imagination, he didn't want some randomer trying to chat up his girlfriend. Ingrid had left her the dress for her birthday before she had left a halter neck that came in around the waist and fanned out around her mid-thigh. She hadn't really realized how short it was until she put it on, but she was 18, she wanted to wear it and feel good about herself when the guys started to notice her, something she missed out on when she had been put through strict training as a child. With it she wore a pair of blue/purple pumps with multi-colored, glow in the dark laces.

As the night drew near closing time at the club, the music slowed down for the last song, and Vlad placed his hands loosely on Erin's waist, hers looped around his neck and they swayed in time to the song. He rested his chin on her head, kissed her hair and whispered, "I love you Erin."

"I love you too Vlad," she said knowing he would hear her. Slowly she moved and kissed him slowly as the song came to a close.

Once outside they said a brief 'goodbye' to the others but they were too interested in each other's mouths to hear. Wrapping her in his jacket, Vlad held her close and used his speed to take them home. Erin didn't notice the change in location, she was too busy kissing Vlad, feeling the location get warmer, however she shrugged off his jacket and began to take off her cardy


	11. Private Present

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta,

YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 10

Vlad began to kiss down her jaw line and neck, pausing to suck on a pulse point making her gasp and groan. Slowly as he kissed her she slid his jacket off and began to unbutton his shirt. Running her hands over his muscles she slid the shirt over his shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor.

She felt his hands, slide from her waist to the top of her back and the zip of the dress descended, where he dropped it to pool at her feet. Kicking off their shoes, he lifted her into the large double coffin and laid her on her back.

Kneeling between her legs he reached around to unhook her bra and throw it behind him, revealing her upper body to his eyes. He'd seen it before, but every time it took his breath away.

Leaning down to kiss her he massaged her breasts and she began to unbuckle his belt and jeans, pushing them over his hips he kicked them off. She knelt, facing him and cupped the back of his head with one hand, pulling his lips to hers.

It was very rare they got to be intimate like this, due to his family's _very _good hearing sp they always savored it.

Reaching between her thighs, he parted her legs slightly and began rubbing her clit through her panties, hearing her moan he slipped his hand over the waist band he slowly and teasingly push his index finger inside of her.

"Oh Vlad..." She moaned arcing her back, pushing her hips to his. Pulling his hand out of her panties she pushed him back and pulled off his boxers, releasing his fully erect member. It was bigger than she remembered. They hadn't been like this since the summer, they missed the intimacy.

Slowly she took him into her mouth, "Ohh..Mmmm." He groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, swilling her tongue around the head. He moaned deeply. God, if she didn't stop soon he would blow his load in her mind. "Erin, need.. Inside you... now." He practically growled.

She moved off of him and he pushed her back down, tearing her panties off he lined himself up with her entrance. He propped himself up, placing his hands either side of her shoulders, kissed her softly before pushing his full length inside of her. She gasped. He paused, letting her re-adjust to having him inside of her.

He kissed away one lone tear and began to thrust slowly in and out of her. Her legs locked around his waist, forcing him deeper inside of her.

"Vlad..." She muttered, feeling that she was close.

"I know..." He managed feeling his climax build as he thrust deeper and faster than before. "Cum with me Erin." He said as her walls tightened around him, and her orgasm shot through her in a wave of bliss and he came inside of her.

"Oh fuck Vlad!" She yelled as she came.

Withdrawing from her he lay beside her and let her fall asleep in his arms. "Love you Vlad."

"Love you Erin." He whispered kissing her sweat matted hair and closing the coffin and his eyes


	12. What Did You Do?

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta,

YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 11

The next morning after showering, she said bye to Vlad and went to pick Wolfie up for a day out. When she got the Jonno and Mina's she saw Becky climbing out of Jonno's bedroom window. It was 11:30, so she assumed they'd had a lie in.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know, but come on, climbing out the window?"

"I feel awful, I haven't even had a shower."

"Come back with me and Wolfie, you can get a shower, and come with me and Wolfie to the Zoo today."

"Thanks Erin."

"Get in the car so his mother doesn't see you."

"Thanks Erin."

When she knocked on the floor Mina answered and let her in. "Morning Erin, did you have a nice birthday?"

"Yes, thank you for the album too, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome, come in, he's just brushing his teeth." There was a noise upstairs. "Sounds like Jonno's up. Finally."

"Yeah, he was pretty wasted when he said bye."

"Mmm, he was when he got here. Him and that girl." Erin flinched.

"That would be Becky; she's my closest girl friend at school. She isn't bad, I swear."

"OK Erin, I trust your judgment. I hope Wolfie doesn't see them."

"He won't. She's in my car."

"Really, mind if I have a word?"

"Go ahead. I'll just go and get his bag."

"It's in the spare room. The door should be open." Mina told her leaving the house.

Wolfie was just exiting the room with his bag on his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Are we going to the zoo?"

"Yeah, just forgot something so we're gonna go back, see Vlad and then we'll go." Wolfie nodded and led the way down the stairs. Mina was just coming back inside. "What do you say to Mina?"

"Thank you for letting me stay. I had fun. And thank you for yesterday with the drama games."

"You are very welcome Wolfie. Ah here's Romeo." Mina said as Jonno appeared behind them, looking dazed and hangover.

"Not so loud mum, please. And what do you mean Romeo?" He asked not remembering half of the things he did last night. Erin looked at him and whispered,

"You kinda shagged Becky, last night." Jonno leaned against the wall, dragged his hands over his face and slumped to sit on the stairs. "We should be going. Say bye Wolfie."

"Bye."

"See ya Wolfie."

Once back at the school Becky took a shower and changed into some jeans and a shirt Erin lent her while she checked on Vlad. Wolfie took his things to his room, left his things and waited to go.

"Erin? What're you doing back; it isn't closing time already is it?"

"No, Becky needed a shower. She slept with Jonno."

"Seriously?" Erin nodded. She's coming with me and Wolfie and Jonno said he might come round later so, be ready to let him in."

"OK. I'll see you later."


	13. Entertaining Wolfie

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta,

YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 12

Once at the zoo they paid in and started to look around. Some older couples with young children looked at Erin funny, thinking there was no way Wolfie could be her brother. But he looked too old to be her son.

"Swear if one more person gives me that look I'll kill them." She told Becky as Wolfie looked amazingly at the lions.

"What do you expect; you're taking a four year old around a zoo at 18."

"Yeah, I guess, but he can't stay at the school all day can he?"

"Why didn't Vlad bring him?"

"He's well, still recovering." She lied. "The sunlight would only make it worse." Not all a lie.

"Ah," Becky said.

"Also, he's gonna finish packing. We're going to join his dad in London for the week." She lied. They were going to London, but only to drop Wolfie with the Count and Renfield. Vlad was taking her camping.

She loved camping, but as a child, brought up to be a slayer she was taught it was just another way to get bitten. Now with the peace pact things were better. Before they left they looked in the shop where Wolfie found a big cuddly lion. "Erin, could I have this Lion?"

Erin looked at the toy, studied the stitching, making sure it wouldn't fall to pieces easily. "Sure, it seems pretty strong. Won't fall apart." She looked the price. Cheaper than she expected, so she took it to the counter and paid. Handing him the lion they bought a drink for the way home and she treated Wolfie to an ice-cream.

On the way home Wolfie fell asleep and the girls talked. Catching up, they hadn't spoken like this for a long time. "So, you and Jonno?"

"I'd rather not," Becky interjected.

"Just thought I should tell you his mother saw you last night, and said she heard you leaving. I said you were in the car."

"Erin, that's our drama teacher I have to face her for lessons."

"What did she say to you?"

"Just 'peaceful' and she knows I'm not the bad sort of person for Jonno."

"Surely that means she likes you."

"I guess, but I never meant to sleep with Jonno."

"May I remind you that you were snogging him before you were drinking last night."

"OK, OK, leave it. We'll see what happens." The conversation changed to different matters like half term and their plans.

"Camping?" Becky asked, "And Jonno's invited?"

"Yeah, well, you never seemed interested. You are quite welcome to come, but as we said to Jonno, don't expect to see us that much. You'd be stuck with him."

"I think I'll live. Come on Erin, we never do things anymore. I can clear it with my mum in two minutes; she's spending the week with her new boyfriend."

"Fine, we'll go to yours first. You'll need a sleeping bag by the way."

"We've got some upstairs. My dad used to take me, before..." She trailed off thinking about her dad's death. He had been on business in Israel when he got caught up in a suicide attack.

"I know it's hard losing a family member like that. My parents were killed by a random passerby, and I think that's what makes it hurt the most. That I'll never know who did it." She said remembering before she had been sent to the training camp. Vampires had attacked them while they were on their anniversary date. Ryan had been babysitting. Then they were sent to the academy. Now Ryan was working with the guild to track down rouges. He felt they needed the muscle power of a vampire.

After retrieving Becky's things they finally made it back to the school


	14. Holiday Encounter

Hiya readers. This story could not be possible without my fabulous beta,

YouFoundMeAgainXx Thank you so much xxx

Chapter 13

It was nightfall before they reached London to drop Wolfie off. The ride had been spent in unbearable silence between Becky and Jonno who were holding back from saying certain things in front of Wolfie.

Vlad took him inside and Erin walked to the nearest paper shop to get some air, drinks and leave the other two to talk it out.

"So, Becky about last night-"

"Please don't Jonno. I'd rather not think about it."

"I just want to know, where does this leave us?"

"The same place we were before last night. End of."

"Fine by me." Jonno said, which was a complete lie.

"Dad are you sure you'll be OK with him this week?"

"Of course I am. He'll be fine here in London."

"Fine. When you go out, don't leave him unless Renfield is here and if you take him, don't let him out of your sight. London is dangerous for a kid."

"Fine and Vladdy, you be careful with Erin. I am much too young to be a granddad."

"You're 600-ish. Besides, we aren't stupid. We'll be fine. Bye dad."

"I mean that Vlad. Goodbye." Rolling his eyes Vlad got back in the car where the others were waiting.

"What took so long?"

"You know dad. I'll tell you later."

"OK. We ready?"

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"Right Vlad once we get near Scotland you'll have to give me directions to this place."

"Will do and if you get tired, I'll drive."

When they finally arrived Vlad was driving and it was nearly dawn. The best thing about where they were staying was there was barely any sunlight, but at the same time it was surprisingly warm. So everybody was happy. Putting the tent up in low light, wasn't ideal but it was needed in case the sun was bright.

Once the tent was up they grabbed their sleeping bags and decided who would sleep where. Vlad and Erin were not changing their mind about sharing one of the rooms, which left Jonno and Becky with the other one.

Something they were not pleased with but too tired to argue.

When they awoke it was mid-afternoon, dull whether but quite warm, but Erin stuck to jeans, t-shirt and her signature scarf. Becky went for jeans and t-shirt as did the boys.

The camp site they were on had a child's park where teenagers tended to hang out at night, and also a small club and a lake, or Loch that was supervised by a life-guard for swimming purposes.

Today they were exploring the local town.

The town was small and cut off from the outside world, it was just big enough to fit everything they needed. Vlad and Erin made their excuses and agreed to meet Becky and Jonno for lunch. They went for a walk in the woods. The other two didn't want to split up, so they walked down the streets, looking at the shops. Some of them were strange but cute.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"What happened?"

"Oh that."

"Yeah, that. I've been think that maybe it wasn't all a mistake, and I would like to get to know you better Jonno. Please?"

"Of course we can-"

"Well, well, well. Isn't that sweet."


	15. That's Disgusting

Chapter 14

_"Well, well, well. Isn't that sweet." _They looked up into the eyes of, to Jonno was clearly a vampire. He pushed Becky behind him protectivly.

The stranger sniffed the air loudly. "Mmm, breather and a slayer. Delicious mix up in the menu."

"Jonno, what the hell is he going on about." Becky said confused as the comments seemed to be directed at Jonno.

Suddenly he was on the other side of the pair, lifting Becky's chin with his slender finger, "you haven't told her about the creatures of the night that might kill her?"

"There is no more killing. Vlad and the guild and the council made a pact."

"Yes I heard about that. But I prefer things as they were. With Biting." He said as his fangs decended.

But before he could bite, he turned to dust and James from school stood before them holding a stake.

Vlad had Erin pushed up against a tree, their lips moulding together. Her legs were currently wrapped around his waist and she smiled against his lips as he cupped her ass and sqeezed. She felt something vibrate in his pocket and ground her hips against his.

"God, is that the timer already?" Erin asked getting down. Vlad kept pressed against her.

"No, Jonno." He hung up and went back to kissing her neck. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She answered bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Erin? Where are you, why didn't Vlad answer?"_

"Oh, he's um.. Busy." She giggled then groaned as he sucked on her pulse point. "Ohh, Vlad..."

_"OK, that is disgusting, can you guys come back, Vlad's needed for vampire buissness."_

Erin stopped reacting to what Vlad was doing, he pulled away from her neck and looked at her. "We'll be right there Jonno." She hung up and looked at Vlad. "Official buissness, give me a minute." She said fixing her clothes and hair. Using her phone as a mirror she looked at her neck. "Thanks a lot Vlad. I've got a hickey." She told him covering it best she could with her scarf.

"Sorry, got carried away."

He said wrapping her in his arms and using speed to get them to the others.

When they arrived Erin took over with Becky and Jonno and Vlad sorted out the official buisnes with James. While signing the papers needed and witness statements James eyed Vlad wearily, not trusting him. This didn't go unnoticed by Jonno, Vlad and Erin. Becky was too hysterical to notice anything. Once Erin had her calm she volunteered to take her back and try to explain things to her. Vlad and Jonno agreed and she was given a stake as protection on the way back. Not that she would willingly use it other than self-denfence.

Once she had Becky seated she gave her a shot of the whiskey the boys had snuck on the trip. She was clearly in shock and needed to calm down.

"Erin, what the hell was that thing?"


	16. Did that hurt Yes Then you're awake

Chapter 15

"Erin, what the hell was that thing?"

Erin sighed and looked at her now calmer friend. "Becky, what I'm about to tell you, you're not going to believe me and you're gonna think I'm mad. But that 'thing' as you put it, was a vampire. The dull weather made it perfect to sneak up on you."

"Don't be stupid Erin. Everybody knows Vampires are hot and glitter in the sun."

"Becky, this isn't Twilight." Erin snapped making her flinch. "I know he was a vampire because before I came to Garside I was a Slayer, like Jonno."

"Come on Erin, you don't expect me to believe that Jonno is a vampire slayer and before you transfered from wherever you were you went to a Slayer school? I'm not an idiot."

"Look when I first moved in with the Dracula family, I was a slayer, I came to kill them all because Ingrid changed my brother. But then I really got to know Vlad and I fell in love. And there's peace now. The one that went for you too was a rouge. The aren't many of them, rouges that is. There's a peace pact with the slayers, they niether will attack without being brought before the 'Chosen One.' Vlad."

"OK, now I really don't believe you."

"Why can't you just accept that humans aren't the only human-like species on the planet."

"O' please, next you'll be telling me werewolves and ghosts and Zombies exist."

"Well, Werewolves, yes, Ghosts yes Zombies, you'll need to ask Vlad when he gets back."

"You're mad Erin, did you knock your head or fall asleep while driving?"

"I'm not crazy, I can prove it." She challenged hearing the boys approaching.

"OK, go on then."

"Vlad, Becky wants proof you're a vampire. Care to show her?" She called never looking away from the disbelieving girl opposite her.

"Bring her outside."

Once outside Vlad demonstrated some of his vampire abilities. "Believe me yet?"

"How do I know I'm not just having a nightmare?" Rolling her eyes Erin walked to her side and pinched her bare skin. "Ow!"

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes."

"Then you're not dreaming."

"OK, fine. I believe you. So how do you all fit in to this?" She asked the three boys and Erin.


	17. At Human Speed

Chapter 16

Erin allowed the three boys to fill her in on the slayers and vampires, she then filled in what she knew about stokely and about trying to slay them.

Once saticfied it was late so the four of them returned to the tent and James drove back to his hotel.

He returned to the guild with the reports and the rest of the holiday was spent enjoying themselves.

Bertrand and Ingrid were already back at Garside and making full use of the blood cellar. As well as the privacy they had since there was no school.

It was the last night of the holiday and Vlad had been stuck in the tent all day, as the sun was shining brightly. Too bright for him. Once it finally went behind some heavy, dark clouds he stood in the fresh air, relieved to be outside, he stretched adn inhaled deeply even though he didn't need to.

"What's the plan then?" He asked as the others returned from the chip shop, buying their supper.

"Well," Erin said as she ate a chip, "we could go swimming in the lake?" They'd been wanting to do it all week, but never really got the chance.

"Sounds good to me." Vlad agreed.

"Me too."

"And me."

Once at the lake they realised how popular it actually was. There were swimmers, cannoes and inflatables on the water. Getting changed they put their things in a locker and walked to the end on the pier. The highest place to jump off. They stood about a meter from the edge, Vlad, Erin, Becky and Jonno (in that order) linked hands.

"3...2...1" on 1, they ran, (at human speed) and jumped into the water together while the lifeguard took a photo on Erin's didgital camera. This was going to be a memorable holiday.

The following Tuesday they were back at school and Vlad and Erin were called to Miss McCauley's office during their free period.

"Erin, Vlad, we have a new sixthformer arriving tomorrow, his family just moved here. He and his sister will be attending, she's being shown around today but some younger students and he's arriving tomorrow. He's helping with the moving. Can you come to my office first thing."

"Sure."

"No problem." They replied.

"Thank you, oh, and a reminder, elections for head boy and girl are coming up, Erin, I have your application but Vlad I still need yours in."

"I'll finish it by break time."

"OK, I'll see you later."

"Erin, what am I going to do?"

"Let me see it." She read through the application. "OK, you just need to get your dad to..." She trailed off. The applications had to be signed by their guardian. She was fine, she got Ryan to sign hers. "Ah."

"Yep." He said popping the 'p.'

"Ahh, my boyfriend. The idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever forged your father's signature? Or lied to get him to sign something?"

"Well, no, actually. Never."

She sighed. "Do you want me to ask. He likes me. He actually listens."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Give it here. I wont be long."

"Love you." He called sucking up to her.

"Shut up." She laughed.

The Count was in his study, reading the latest book Miss McCauley had confiscated. _'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.'_ He jumped and threw it on the desk as there was a knock on the door. "Come in. Ah, Erin, what can I do for you?"


	18. The only A You ever got

Chapter 17

"Ah. Erin, what can I do for you?"

Erin smiled nervously as she approached the desk. "Vlad needs this signing. He'd come up but he's revising." She lied with ease.

"Ofcourse, what is it?" He asked as she handed him the form.

"Oh, an appli-"

"Application for Head Boy this is fantastic. Ofcourse I'll sign it." He handed it back to Erin. "I know a lie when I hear it Erin. How come you asked me and not Vlad?"

"Um... He's affraid you'll go all out and make it unfair for the others."

"Ofcourse I wont. Who does he think I am? The prince of..." She shot him a glare, crossing her arms over her chest. "OK. I promise I wont interfere." She raised an eyeborw. "I promise." Satisfied she took the form back to Vlad and he gave it to Miss McCauley. With all the forms in the candidates were announced to the whole school over the tannoy.

For the boys it was:

_"Nick Jones_

_Kevin Myers_

_Jonno Van Helsing_

_Vlad Count._

For the girls:

_Erin Noble_

_Becky Halstead_

_Alexia Brown_

_and Lydia James"_

The voting was in two weeks. The whole school voted, so they had to campaign through the school, speak in assembly and advertise.

"How come you aren't running Ingrid?" Erin asked as Bertrand joined them for a night out.

"Didn't feel like it." She shrugged.

"Hey guys," Jonno and Becky said, Jonno handed Vlad an envelope. "It's the day of the trial and what you need to do." He told Vlad privatly.

"Thanks Jonno."

As soon as school finished the next day Vlad and Erin stayed in the commonroom on the computers wroking on their campaigns. "We need a photo, I'm gonna find my camera." Erin decided almost finished.

"OK, I'll be here." He told her. He was bored already.

Erin came back, with Ingrid in tow.

"Vlad I had an idea. Nobody said was had to do this seperatly. Let's do a joint campaign as well. Ingrid said she'll take the photos."

"You sure about that?"

"Vlad I got an A* in photography last year."

"The only A* you've ever got."

"OK, don't argue, can we just get this done?"

"OK, I'll do individual ones first. OK, Erin, stand... There." She said gesturing to a wall with the extra curricular activities on them. She had joined a couple of them, mainly drama and choir, but she sometimes supervised the indoor sports. "And hold this." She gave her a book of university courses which she held across her chest and smiled as Ingrid snapped pictures. She took similar ones of Vlad before dragging them down to the main halls where the school plays took place. She took one of each of them acting out some of the activities they did so they had many to choose from.

When she moved on to the couple shots she had them either gazing into eachother's eyes or smiling into the camera in eachother's arms. The final of them together was a back to back shot, arms folded over their chests and smiling towards the camera. The posters finished they went upstairs, she watched Wolfie who had been causing mischief for Renfield and he went to his training session.


End file.
